The subject matter disclosed herein relates to routing data through a network. In particular, the disclosed subject matter relates to determining segmentation sizes of data that is routed through a network.
A variety of systems, such as smart energy meters on a smart grid, transmit and receive data to and/or from other systems, such as a utility company head-end server. Typically, the data is segmented and transmitted via packets/fragments, such that only a portion of the data is transferred at a given time. Packet-based communications may provide enhanced routing of data and increased error-detection abilities as compared to non-packet-based communications. Unfortunately, typical packet-based communications approaches may use static segmentation sizes, which may result in segmentation that causes unnecessary traffic on the network. For example, such static segmentation implementations may result in unnecessary retransmission of one or more valid data fragments, due to data corruption in one or more of the other data fragments in a large data segment. Further, when small data segments are used, an increase in acknowledgement signals may occur. The retransmission of packets/fragments and/or an increase in acknowledgement signals may be costly and inconvenient due to an increased utilization of bandwidth and/or time necessary to transmit the data.